Harold
Harold (The Super Nerd) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was placed on the Killer Adventurers, but was voted off in Yukon Do Better Than That! Harold moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Harold was placed on the Screaming Performers, but the teams were merged in Lazer Losers!. Harold was voted off in Total Drama's Got Talent. Harold advanced to Total Drama High School. Harold is placed on Team Tornado. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Harold and LeShawna are still friends, but Harold still wants to be more than friends. Harold and his team lost the challenge. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Harold and his team were the first to cross the finish line, but since Ezekiel wasen't with the team, the Screaming Travelers won. Harold voted Ezekiel off. In Boating in Italy, Harold didn't speak much, but he did help his team during the boat race. He gave Sadie the idea to throw a paddle at Heather. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Harold and his team lost the challenge, and he thought he slowed them down, so he did the only thing he thought could make up for it, voting himself off. He convinced LeShawna, Eva, Noah and Tyler to vote him off. In The Aftermath: 1, Harold was sitting next to Ezekiel. Bridgette asked Harold why he voted himself off, Harold said he thought he slowed them down, so it was the only way to repay his team and LeShawna. When Ezekiel insulted LeShawna, Harold punched him, which lead to them fighting, until DJ stepped in and stopped them. Harold kept insulting Ezekiel throughout the episode. In The Aftermath: 2, Harold, along with Cody, were still arguing with Ezekiel. Harold said that he was sure his "Bootiful LeShawna" will be in the final 5. Harold, along with Ezekiel and Cody. were given a wedgie by Katie, after she got annoyed with their fighting. Harold disapproved of Noah's strategy of breaking up Tyler and Lindsay. In The Aftermath: 3, Harold didn't say much, but he went backstage to talk to Noah, who was scared to go out there. Harold told Noah he shouldn't be scared, the only way to face it is to imbrace it, then left and went back to sit down. In The Final Season...Maybe, Harold was happy to see Gwen and Tyler again. After Courtney told Chris she was going to sue him for her elimination, Harold told her to get over it and stop being such a bad sport and starting laughing, which gained a glare from her. Harold voted Gwen to win Total Drama World Wide and was excited about making it to Season Two, so he can prove himself. Season Two In 18 Flags, Harold was saying hello to LeShawna and waving at the audience watching everyone. Harold said in the confessional that he's not going to vote himself off this time, and plans on getting further in the game. Harold quit the challenge, since he was afraid of heights. Harold was placed on the Screaming Performers and he was elated that LeShawna was on the same team as him to. In Duncan Tank, Harold was silent throughout the episode. He only spoke when LeShawna was about to dunk a Killer Clown in the tank. Harold cheered when his team won the challenge. In I Keep On Loggin' You, Harold was in the guys dressing room, trying to drown out the yelling. Harold said in the confessional that everyone needs to get over the Noah thing and move on, since it's not really good for their team. Harold was excited about the challenge, and told his team that if they needed help with anything about water currents he could help them out with it. Harold and his team won the challenge. In Ringy Dinks, Harold was in the guys dressing room, reading. Harold said in the confessional that the challenge would be good so he could show off his strength to LeShawna. Harold only scored 1 point and his team lost the challenge, Harold voted off Cody, since he said Cody was being really annoying. In Shark Attack, Harold was pretty quiet, he told the Killer Clowns that it must suck only having six team members. Harold didn't last long on the board but his team won the challenge. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, After Duncan was bullying Noah, Harold told him to give Noah a break, after all he's trying to be nice again. Harold asked why Chris called everyone to the mess hall, Beth told him he was probably getting something for them. During the challenge, Harold told his team to let him do some if they want to, since he has a great knowledge of everything. Harold's team won the challenge. In Hall of Courtneys, Harold didn't speak at all during the episode. Harold was captured during the challenge and his team lost. Harold wasn't paying attention and didn't vote off anyone. In Drama In The Air, Harold didn't speak much during the episode. Harold tried to help Noah out with Duncan pestering him, but Duncan ignored him. Harold was chosen by Chris to sit out for his team during the challenge, since the Screaming Preformers had more members than the other team and his team still won, giving Harold a spot in the merge. In Lazer Losers!, Harold said it was weird that Noah wasn't there anymore. Harold didn't say anything when Ezekiel came back. During the challenge, Harold hid in camoflouge, to avoid getting caught by the others, he was one of the last few contestants to be shot, he was talking to LeShawna asking her if there were any left, which he got shot after that by Izzy. After seeing the video of Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional, Courtney told Harold to vote off Gwen, which he felt guilty about but did anyway. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, Harold was telling Duncan he had better watch his back, since Courtney is about ready to stab it. During the challenge, Harold chose to go a certain way and asked everyone to follow him. After LeShawna was captured, Harold promised LeShawna he would find her and save her. Harold lost the challenge when Heather tripped Harold and he flew into Chef getting himself caught. Harold voted off Duncan, since Harold disliked him, but Harold was completely shocked when LeShawna was voted off. Harold promised LeShawna he would win for her. was safe instead of LeShawna in the confessional.]] In Scareful What You Wish For!, Harold was in the mess hall with everyone else. Harold was telling everyone that Petey, Ezekiel's pet snake, had at least five types of different deadly poisons enough to put a person into a coma, which made everyone stop talking. Harold was laughing when Duncan was screaming when he was being chased by Petey. During the challenge, Harold was searching the kitchen, since he said that all the clues are always in the kitchen, in the confessional. Harold told Duncan that Petey was on his back, which made Duncan run away screaming again. Harold found a secret passageway and followed it into the theater in the haunted house, but after arriving he was captured by a ghost. Harold voted off Heather. In Round & Round, Harold was with everyone else in the mess hall. Harold has a small role in this episode, unlike the last episode. During the first challenge, Harold told Chris that he couldn't run up hills, since it causes him extreme blood loss to his heart, which Chris didn't care about. During the second challenge, Harold sat out the challenge, because merry-go-rounds make him nausous. Harold wondered how to get the flag when it was covered in grease, when the other contestants were trying to get it. Harold voted off Heather, and didn't say anything when she was voted off, even if they are friends. In Can You Dig It?, Harold was with everyone else in the mess hall, he didn't talk much during the time, but when the challenge started he started to talk more. Harold asked Chris if they had to dig up their treasure chests, but then told him to forget that question since their treasure chests, Chris then told him that some aren't buried underground. During the challenge, Harold's clue was "A high place", which Harold looked around for high places, he lost the challenge to Izzy who found her chest first. Harold voted off Duncan, but Courtney was voted off instead. In Total Drama's Got Talent, Harold didn't talk much in this episode. He was in the mess hall with everyone else. During the challenge, Harold was about to do his num-yo trick, until Duncan threw him off his game, by calling him Doris, which was Harold's middle name. Harold failed to do the challenge and clapped when Lindsay won. Harold helped Lindsay try to vote off Ezekiel, but Harold was voted off with four votes against him. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Harold hardly spoke in the episode. Harold supported Sierra, saying he would never support Duncan ever. Harold clapped for Sierra when she won and cheered. Harold was able to make it to season three. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, Harold didn't speak much in the episode, Harold was placed on Team Tornado and his team lost the challenge, coming in last place, and they have to sleep in the basement. Trivia * Harold is the weakest contestant on Total Drama. * Harold is the first contestant to vote himself off, (the second being Cody and the third being Gwen). * Harold said in Round & Round that he can't climb up hills, because it causes his heart to pump too much blood. * Harold's middle name is Doris, as revealed by Duncan in Total Drama's Got Talent. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Screaming Performers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Tornado